


Flirting at a time like this

by bartmanskubs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartmanskubs/pseuds/bartmanskubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's all your fault, deputy. You're the one luring girls into your apartement."</p><p>He laughs at this, loudly and wholeheartedly and he can't really tell what it is exactly that flickers on her face. "So we're back to deputy now, are we? What, no more Jordan?" He teases her sitting across from her on a coffee table.</p><p>Lydia bouncess off the backrest and leans closer to him, her elbows rest against her thighs as her eyes look straight at Jordan's green ones. "Well, it makes flirting more fun, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting at a time like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So, to be honest, I don't know what that is exactly. It just happened after 5x18 and you should know that I haven't written in years, especially in english, so just, beware.

He's so tired. He's been so tired for so long and now that he's finally found out the truth it isn't exactly relieving. Now that he knows everything it's more like a punch to the guts. With the True Alpha kind of strenght. Because how can you really comprehend all of this?

A Hellhound? Using his apparently dead body? What the actual fuck?

He huffs frustrated trying to pack his most important garments. He's in such rush, he doesn't even allow himself to think about what he is supposed to do, and hopefully not rethink his desicion. No, he can't do that.

He's just quit the job he'd always dreamed about (but it wasn't exactly dreamy and more of a nightmare to be honest), he decided to left his pack (they are his pack to him, doesn't matter what everyone else says) and, damn, he did walk away from Lydia while she tried to stop him.

Damn that girl, she'll be the death of him.

He laughs at the irony.

"Something's funny?" he hears her saying and almost jumps out of his skin. Well, that would be an interesting end.

He sneaks a glance her way and breathes out loudly not even knowing he was holding his breath. She leans over his door, arms crossed over her chest and she has her eyes trained on him. He can almost see the weals working in her head. That unnerves him, really, so he huffs again and turns back to his bag.

"How long have you been here?" 

"A moment or two." she answers and he swears to god that one day he won't tremble at the sound of her voice, because, really, how pathetic is that?

He snorts. "Sometimes I regret telling you where my spare key is."

Jordan doesn't even know how he can feel her annoyence back from where she's standing at the door but he doesn't even want to go there, so he focuses more on the t-shirt shelf he's been kneeling next to for a while now.

"No, you don't." he hears after a second and he swears his heart just does't want to listen to him.

He laughs a little bit not even able to deny it. He never denies her anything to be honest. He stands up and whirls around to meet her eyes but all he sees is her face scrunched in irritation for a split second before it changes into a smirk. "Damn that view was hot, deputy." She pushes herself off of the door and heads straight at him. "I would say, I never noticed you had such a great ass but that would be a lie."

He's sure he blushes so hard it iluminates the dark room they're in and he hopes the red hair girl he adores so much can't really see it, but their close proximity and her deepening smirk tell him different.

"What are you doing here, Lyds?" He changes the subject and of course Lydia's rolling her eyes.

She looks at him for a moment before walking straight past him and sitting on his couch. "Looks like you feel at home." He laughs after he throws his bag at the floor and crosses his armes.

She glares at him for a moment, before letting the smirk back on her rosy lips. "Well, I've been here more often than anywhere else lately, so I guess you can say that." she grinns at him and he can't really stop himself from smiling back. "But it's all your fault, _deputy_. You're the one luring girls into your apartement."

He laughs at this, loudly and wholeheartedly and he can't really tell what it is exactly that flickers on her face. "So we're back to deputy now, are we? What, no more Jordan?" He teases her sitting across from her on a coffee table.

Lydia bouncess off of the backrest and leans closer to him, her elbows rest against her thighs as her eyes look straight at Jordan greens. "Well, it makes flirting more fun, doesn't it?"

He's not being able to hold her gaze any longer, that's why he looks at his hand that once again is being held by her delicate ones. He smiles subtly at this before it finaly dissapears from his lips.

"Although it's all very nice and _fun_ , you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Argents finding out about La Bete?"

He looks back at her and she looks annoyed again. She sighs irritated, rolling her eyes so teatrically, he's affraid, she'll hurt herself. Lydia gets away from him, letting her back rest on the couch. But he suddenly misses her and her touch and he's affraid his leaving is going to be more painful than he thought.

"Long story short: The Beast was Marie-Jeanne's brother and she killed him and married a guy who helped her, they had a kid and newsflash, the guy was an Argent, so basically Marie-Jeanne is the first Argent werewolf hunter and Gerard wants me to become the new her or the new Allison he was trying to create and then kill The Beast." Lydia tells him bored out of her mind.

Jordan looks surprised, almost shocked but the realisation hits him hard. As if he wasn't already aware of how powerfull Lydia is. "Maybe he's right, the guy _is_ a walking supernatural encyclopedia, after all. And you're deffinitely capable of acing the mission." He gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand he didn't even know he reached for.

"First of all, you don't know Gerrard the way I do. He's a sick man. He brainwashed Allison, his granddaughter, into hurting and killing her friends. He brainwashed her into killing off her own pack, make her hurt her future boyfriend who she basically died saving and he didn't even have any remorse about it. He just wants power and chaos. So no, I'm not trusting him. Besides I'm sure he was trying to turn Allison into Marie-Jeanne so his family would be legendary again. The similiarities are too strong. Her ancestor killed her brother so he wanted to villianize her friends so she would've killed her loved once the way Marie-Jeanne did. So no, I'm not believing his sugar coating. He doesn't care about The Beaste or people it killed or will kill. He just wants a reason to hunt again, a legend to live. So yeah. That's a _no_." Lydia's out of breath for a little moment. She tries to regain her composure by focusing on his hand she's playing with. She links their fingers together and their eyes find each other in no time. "But thanks for the boost of confidence, Jordan." He grins at the use of his name, rubbing his thumb over her own. "And answering your question, you stormed out on me" she glares at him "when I was trying to convince you to stay."

"I'm sorry, Lyds, bu-"

"So..." she cuts him off "I'm here trying to convince you to stay with me."

He's at a loss of words, honestly, trying to not turn her words into something they're not but for christs sake, how can he not. Lydia looks at him full of fury and fear and resignation and an emotion-that-shall-not-be named, and he just cracks. "I have to leave Lyds, how can I stay? I'm dangerous, I'm the reason people die everyday." He takes his hand away from her and burries his face into it.

"That's not true. You know it isn't. You're the one protecting us every night, you're the one saving us, saving _me_ in Eichen," she shivers slightly at the thought, "you're the one being there for everyone everyday. Supernatural or human, it doesn't matter. You're the _hero_ here. And we need you. And before you say anything, I know you Jordan, I know you're really scared but I also know that you out of all people can survive it all. And you can't believe in anything Hellhound says. He needs you, and he knows he can't contol you the way he wants. He knows you start to become aware of your power and you'll learn how to control and fully use it, I know you will. That's why you need to stay. You know you do. You know you feel wrong about leaving. Just... stay. For me. Please..." she pleads a little breathless.

They stay like this for a minute or two. His eyes are a little wider than normal, his cheeks are red and his jaw is clenched a little but he finally smiles. "If you put it like this," he laughs "how can I say no."

Lydia's grin is everything, he thinks. "So you'll stay?" she breathes out.

"Well, how can I leave, after a beautiful girl compliments me like this." he smiles back "I think I could get used to it, " 

She stands up after a moment and Jordan's instantly curious about the change in the air. His breath is lost in his lungs when he realises she stops right between his thighs "Well, well, well, who would have thought that  _Deputy_ Jordan Parrish will finally respond to my flirting. Especially at a time like this." He's a little too shocked to response so he just looks at her. She smirks the way that always gets him going and her eyes are so dark, and she just happens to touch his chest and the only thing he can do is close his eyes, so yeah, that just happened. And he's barely concious when she whispers into his ear "You've fought so well, _deputy,_  but after all this time, I've finally caught you."

He reminds himself to breathe, so he does just that and she's there, breathing as heavily as he does, so he doesn't exactly think it through but he smiles and says "Maybe I liked the chase."

The only answer Jordan gets are her lips curling seductively at one of the corners and her eyes being at the same level as his, entancing him to conquer the world with her. But then she opens her mouth, whispering "I see..." And he doesn't know what happens next, because his mind explodes. But he can feel her lips on his, moving slowly but passionately. And, oh my god, she's kissing him, and of course he responds. 

 

And oh my, maybe he should be trying to leave more often, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> That did not go the way I was planing it to, but anyway...


End file.
